


Destiny Of Yesterday

by Cutechip



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Humor, Angst and Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Graduation, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, What is love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutechip/pseuds/Cutechip
Summary: Kuroo thought maybe its time for yaku to start dating again, and he knows just the right person. Or did he?





	1. Chapter 1

  _"Every end, Is A New Beginning."_

 

Yaku knew that he knew that this dream wouldn't last forever, but he didn't know that it would hurt that much when the end was so close. Only a few months before he would graduate, leave the place that had been his second home for three years, with his second family, the Nekoma volleyball team.

He loved the team more than he wanted to admit, Kuroo’s constant teasing about his high and calling him the mother of the group, while Kuroo himself was named the team's father. Surely they bicker like an old couple, but their relationship was far behind them, they were still close friends after they broke up and a lot happier afterwards.

But Kuroo was still important for Yaku, and he would always ask him for help or share his trouble with him before anyone else. Now Kuroo was a lot more happy with his boyfriend Tsukishima or as Kuroo always would call him. "Tsukki."

Yaku was delighted to see how happy Kuroo had gotten after Tsukki had appeared in his life, and he hoped that someday he too would find true love as his best friend and former lover.

__________________________________

Kuroo had found something else to tease him with or more precisely someone. He didn't know if he fought it was amusement or ridiculous, but for now, would he play along whatever game it was Kuroo had planned for him, after all, it wouldn't hurt to trust him... right?

________________________________

He takes everything back; it did hurt to trust the ignorant idiot. Because who would have thought the idiot would have planned a ridiculous double date? Why in the world would a double date be the answer to his, other than school and volleyball, empty life?

But sadly enough did Yaku know Kuroo well enough to know that no matter what he said, Kuroo would convince him that it would be a perfect idea. So here he was, waiting for Kuroo, Tsukki and whoever Kuroo had picked as his date. Surely his date couldn't be that bad right?

Kuroo knew him better than anyone else; so he wouldn't just pick someone random as his date right? The more he thought about it, the more unsure he got, after all, it was Kuroo, he could come up with anything.

Glancing one last time on his watch to check on the clock. 18:30 it said. So where were the others? Shouldn't they already have arrived?

__________________________________

30 minutes later, arrived the last person Yaku would have thought about. A tall half Russian childlike boy, Lev Haiba a first year from Nekoma and one of his teammates. Not one of the brightest or best, but he had gotten better through the school year. Yaku had helped him a lot with his receives.

Before Yaku could ask him anything could he hear a little * _bib_ * from his phone, not wasting anytime hurried he it up and checked it.

 

**_"Hey Mori'~_ **

**_Tsukki and I won't be able to come today, but have fun with our cute first year~ and please don't kill him, we still need him for the rest of the season lol!"_ **

 

Scowling, looked he up at the younger but taller boy who smiled happily at him "Yaaaku-san! -" but before any more could be said, had Yaku kicked the younger boy over the knee.

"You knew about this scheme of Kuroo's right?!" he growled not the mood to play babysitter for the hyper Russian boy.

"What kind of scheme are you talking about Yaku-san?" Lev innocently asked with a bit of fear in the undertone.

Sighing for himself he gave Lev another look, not that he would confess it, but the younger boy did look rather good with his light silver hair and a dark casual suit, maybe this wasn't a scheme? For now, would he play along with whatever Kuroo had planned for him?

"Nevermind, shall we go in?" he asked, not in the mood to explain more to the clueless younger boy.

____________________________________________

_"Your lips are like wine, and I think I want to get drunk."_

 

Surprisingly did he actually have a good time with the younger hyper boy. He wasn't sure if he really could count it as a date, neither of them had said anything about it being a date, so maybe Lev just saw it as two friends, eating out together and nothing else.

But for now, he wouldn't worry his pretty head about it, no, he would gladly plan his dear friend Kuroo's funeral, for that boy surely wouldn't survive a day more when Yaku got his hands on him.

 

And true to his words, when he first saw Kuroo in his class, he stormed over to the frightened boy, grabbing a hold of his tie and pulled him out of the classroom. Nobody said anything about it. They were used to the two boys strange friendship and paid them no mind.

When Yaku was sure, they were at a safe distance where nobody would find them, he released the taller boys tie.

"Gezz Yakkun, how mean! What would you have done if you had ended up strangling me?" Kuroo lightly laughed, it sounded almost like a soft melody.

Lightly shaking his head he glared up at the taller boy "What the hell was that scheme you pulled on me last night Tetsu!" he growled.

Kuroo stood frozen before he started to full out laugh, holding his stomach while tears treated to fall. Yaku who couldn't see the fun in his question so he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, waiting for the taller boy to calm down.

"Gosh that was a good laugh Morisuke, why would I set a date up with Lev as a scheme. I've seen the way you two look at each when the other one isn't looking; it's clear that you two like each other..." he tilted his head at the smaller boys confused face.

"wait... oh my god! Don't tell me you haven't realised that? Oh, my god, how can you be so dense gosh" Kuroo started to laugh again at Yaku's even more confused face.

He couldn't have fallen for the younger Russian boy, could he?

_______________________________________________

_"Tik tok, time goes_

_The clock is ticking down_

_Sooner or later the clock will reach zero_

_Time won't slow down for you or me_

_Sadly enough_

_Everything has an end_

_And it seems like we are closing in on ours "_

 

It had been weeks since the "date", neither Yaku nor Lev had said anything about it. But after his talk with Kuroo, he couldn't help but look at Lev. Actually look at him. It did make things more difficult for him; sometimes he would end up just staring at Lev while they were practising receives, he saw the small light freckles that beautifully ran across the younger boys nose, how Lev's eyes brighten up like stars whenever he was talking to him.

The smile he only would give to Yaku, one so lovable and adorable- * **_smash_ ** *, because he had been so deep in thought about Lev, he hadn't seen the ball coming his way. The noise in the gym quieted down as everyone was looking at the small libero.

The first one to break the silence was his " _dear_ " friend Kuroo who was on the floor holding his stomach and laughing.

"Yaku-san! are you alright?!" Yaku wasn't quite sure whose voice it was. The ball had hit him rather hard in the face, and he already felt a bit lightheaded, when was the last time he had been hit in the face?

Strong arms lifted him up in bride style; his only reaction was a small " _ihp_." He was slightly sure it was Lev's arms, they were long and thin, and he felt like he was higher up than if it was Kai or Kuroo who lifted him, plus neither of them had this thin arms or would hold him in bride style.

"Lev what are you doing?"

"Lifting you of course! You didn't look like you was feeling well lately plus, the Yaku-san I know wouldn't normally be so distracted that a ball would hit him." Laughed the first year as he helped the small libero over to the bench so he could sit down.

"Lev... were you worried about me?" Yaku softly asked so others wouldn't hear it.  

"Of course I'm worried about you Yaku-san, you are important for the team! And for..." Yaku didn't catch the last part as Lev only mumbled it. Without thinking Yaku grabbed Lev's soft chins and started to pull them making sure Lev ended up doing a lot of weird faces before releasing him.

"Why did you do that Yaku-san!" Lev asked as he softly touched his chins "Speak clearly when other is asking you something" he said with crossed arms, giving Lev a halfhearted glare.

Lev's checks started to glow a faint pink, and he looked away before answering "I said.. and for me."

Yaku tilted his head slightly, not quite sure what to say. " _me too._ " " _You are important for me too,_ " he ended up going with neither of them. "You are strange?" he didn't mean to say that, it just felt most natural to say that.

It didn't look like Lev took it to heart as he just laughed, still with pink tained checks.

"Come one lovebird's practices still isn’t over!" Kuroo yelled from the court, he sent a familiar smirk Yaku's way.

__________________________________________

Others, who didn't know Yaku well, would probably be surprised if they saw him in a cafe with none other than, Iwaizumi, Sugawara and Akaashi. Sure they were all friends, and people usually called them the moms of their team, but no one would have thought they were close enough to hang out together.

Primarily because Iwaizumi and Sugawara lived so far away. But here they were, all together in a small cosy cafe.

"It's nice to hang out with some civilised people for a change," said Akaashi as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Without any irritating captains" Iwaizumi agreed loving to have at least just one weekend away from his team at home.

"And no difficult first years," said Sugawara and Yaku at the same time laughing.

It truly was relaxing to hang out with people who could understand his pain. Sure he loved his team, but sometimes they were just too much. "So Yaku-kun what was the _reason_ behind today, not that I don't appreciate it, but knowing you, there must be something troubling you that you can't speak with Kuroo-san with," asked Akaashi, who always could see right through him.

Sighing Yaku put his latte down "Is it that easy to see through me? Nevermind don't answer that." He wasn't personally sure how to answer Akaashi's question, yes he could probably talk with Kuroo about it, but at the same time was it also strange to speak with his former lover about him maybe liking someone.

"Well... I could probably talk with Tetsu about this... but it'll also, just uhm, you know, feel a bit strange you know? You all know how he can sometimes be and gosh this is something I'll so much rather talk with calm and rational people like you, about" he answered not realising he used Kuroo first name, as it was something he usually only called Kuroo when they were alone.

Sugawara and Iwaizumi's eyes slightly widened neither of them knew that Yaku and Kuroo were that close, sure they knew they were close after three years on the same team, but still, to use one's first name so informal as that, had neither of them ever heard Yaku do.

Akaashi, on the other hand, wasn't nearly as surprised, true he had only known Yaku for almost two years. Though with his school so close to Yaku's, and with Bokuto and Kuroo being so close friends would he ended up hearing things here and there.

Plus meeting Yaku more often than the two others because of Bokuto, being that child he now was, liked to pull Akaashi with him when he was going to meet up with Kuroo and Yaku. So for him was it rather easy to put two and two together.

Yaku ignored the look Akaashi sent him, one that simply said: "we need to talk later."

"But for now, I just feel like relaxing with friends over a cup of coffee and not being worried about my kohais or captain is doing something stupid," Yaku told them with a laugh, it was something they all could agree on was nice.

________________________________

_"If you still talk about it, you still care about it."_

 

"Yaku-kun are you and Kuro-san dating?" Akaashi asked when the two of them finally was alone. Yaku was so shocked over the question that he nearly tripped over his feets.

"WHat?!" was this a joke?

"After the way you talked about him, saying that it would be strange to talk about something with him, the casual way you said his name, and the look on your face when you talked about him. I just figured out that you two dated or soon would" Akaashi told the flustered older boy.

"No no you have gotten it completely wrong!" Yake waved his hands freckly in front of him, Akaashi just tilted his head while his eyes told him to go on, sighing a bit, Yaku nodded.

"We uhm.. we used to date, until around half a year to a year ago, we broke up though we still keep on being close friends. In fact, it was only a small miss up when I addressed Kuroo as Tetsu. I usually only call him that when we are alone as people like you did today, otherwise would question it. Plus right now he’s dating the towering first-year Tsukishima." Yaku told him truthfully, though found it rather hard to talk about it, he hadn't thoroughly spoken with other about his relationship, or more his former relationship, with others.

"So you're jealous of Tsukishima-kun for being in a relationship with Kuroo-san?" Akaashi was trying to figure out what was troubling his friend.

"Gosh no! Akaashi I'm not that pathetic. No the thing where is troubling me is that Kuroo has tried to help me find someone else, and before you say anything. I know it's laughable that my ex is trying to set me up with someone else, but he can be a lot nicer when he wants to. So he sat me up on a date with the first year called Lev from our team, and I don't know what to do anymore?" he sighed, it was nice to get it off his chest, but he honestly didn't know what he felt for Lev. Was this love or just something platonic?

"Lev is the silver-haired one right?" Akaashi got a small nod from Yaku.

"Well if you feel like you want to know him better, then try, try to open up to him. Go out on cafes with him or walk through a park, just try to spend time together just the two of you, so you can get to know him better and then figure out your feelings for him?" Akaashi suggested.

Yaku had indeed gotten himself into a complicated situation, and only time could tell how things would turn out now.

___________________________________________

_"I don't want to spend the rest of my time still heartbroken."_

 

Yaku tried to follow Akaashi’s suggestion and went out more with the hyper half Russian boy, and he sincerely felt happier than he had for such a long time. It was nice to just relax without worrying too much about what the other would think of him.

But the more time there went, the closer they come to the end of school year, which would mean the last of Yaku's time on Nekoma. Sadly nothing would last forever, and he knew that, but he wasn't sure if Lev had realised how little time again they would have. Sure they would still see each other in the break and of course would they also see each other even though Yaku would start at uni.

Had he fallen for Lev? He still wasn't sure, true he felt happy and relaxed, and like there were butterflies in his stomach when they were together, but otherwise didn't he feel much else.

Sure they had a sweet and caring relationship right now, but he didn't feel any thrill about hiding for others about it or do daring things together. They mostly just stayed in the safe zone, not moving too fast, but maybe, maybe they were moving too slow? He wasn't sure.

But for now, he wouldn't let his doubt come to good, and just enjoy his time with Lev.

__________________________________________________

Only three weeks before the graduation, and oh boy Yaku didn't feel he was ready, it was too close. Neither Kuroo or Kai felt ready either; it still felt like they were back in first-year. Kuroo and Yaku used to hate each other, because of something about his team winning over Kuroo's back in middle school.

Kai always tried to pull them away from each other when they started to fight. Both had sharp tongues, and it came smoothly for both of them to come up with an insult about the other. But as time went on and they finally found one thing they had in common, their will to train as hard as possible and “dominate national”, started them to get along so much better.

Maybe one of the reasons Yaku didn't look forward to graduate was that this was the place he had meet Kuroo and Lev for the first time. The place where he had so many amazing memories with his team.

The place where he had grown into an even better young man than he was before.

_______________________________________

The three weeks was over faster than he thought. Here he was, sitting in the hall with Kuroo and Kai on both of his sides, each of them just waiting to go up and get their diplomas.

Here was the end of their sweet high school years, looking around seeing all the familiar faces of friends and classmates. Yaku was proud of his friends and himself. He would never forget any of the things he had learned at Nekoma, how could he?

 

After getting his diplomas he went over to his team, Kuroo and Kai already standing where with their kohais crying. He went straight over to Lev, who just as the others looked like he wanted to cry, Yaku didn't try to say something to lift the mood, no he just learned his back against the younger boy’s stomach.

Relaxing because he no longer had to stress about fucking up his goodbye speech.  

The day ended with them all smashed together in one big group hug.

Yaku kissed Lev's check and told him he would call later before he went out with Kuroo and Kai.

It indeed had been three incredible years.

____________________________________________________

_"I wanna forget the way you kissed me and how your hands felt against my body"_

 

One year had passed, and things had gotten so much more complicated.

"Yes Tetsu, I'm on my way to the usual place," Yaku said walking down one of the many roads in the campus garden.

"Ugh shut up! Lev cancelled another date nothing else" he mumbled not in the mood for Kuroo's teasing.

Things had turned to the worse after the new semester had started, his loving kohai and boyfriend had slowly started to get distant and cancel almost all the dates they planned, and he was sick and tired of it.

He would always meet up with Kuroo whenever Lev cancelled on him in last minute. Kuroo was the closest one of his friends to meet up with as they both went to the same uni just different departments.

 

It didn't take him more than 5 minutes to walk to the cafe; they always meet up there, almost no one was hanging out there, and it was just in between the two buildings they were in, so it made everything easier.

Kuroo was sitting at their standard table when he arrived. On the table were two coffees, probably mocha as both had the most massive cravings for that, and a piece of cake. Smiling softly Yaku made his way to the table, dumping his bag on the floor and sitting down in the soft chair. Neither said anything for the first few minutes, both just relaxing in the others company and taking small sips from the hot mocha.

"So... Mori' that happened this time" Kuroo softly asked the small boy. Yaku looked up from his cup and straight into Kuroo’s eyes, sighing he put the mug back on the table.

"Where should I begin... We had planned for months to go to the zoo as he really loves penguins and owls, and you know I can't say no to his puppy eyes and adorable smile."

Kuroo nodded signalled for Yaku to continue.

"So we had decided which weekend would be the date for it, but as always when we have a date or a plan, he decides to either call me or text me that he can't anyway... I don't know what I've done to him for always cancel on me like that; it's been like this for months now" Yaku told with a small sniff, his voice nearly breaking as he described what had happened this time.

If Kuroo had known their relationship would end like this he would never have suggested Yaku to give Lev a chance, in the beginning, not when he could see how much in pain Yaku was in now.

All Kuroo could do right now was to be there for him.

_______________________________________________________

_"All you ever gave me was empty promises"_

 

"Mori' let us go on a date!"

Something he never thought he would hear again, he almost choked on his sandwich when he realised that the dork of a best he had, had said.

"Excuse me what?"

"A date cooome on! You need to have fun a relax a bit you know" laughed Kuroo as if it was the most natural thing to ask about.

"You do realise what we both have boyfriends right?" he raised a brow to Kuroo's carefree smirk. "Of course silly, I've already told Tsukki, and he says it’s fine!" he didn't believe the taller boys words, whose boyfriend would be okay with their lover going on a date's with other people.

"Hey don't look at me like that! I told him that you really needed a break after your last fight with Lev, and he said I better make sure you soon would be back to your happier ish you!" Kuroo explained, which made a lot more sense. It wasn't like he was close with Tsukishima, but they did have a mutual understanding of few areas.

"Fine, as long Tsukishima is fine with it then there won't be a problem I guess. Lev won't say anything about it, he knows we hang out a lot so it wouldn't be anything new" Yaku scratched his neck, maybe a date was what he needed right now.

Kuroo smirked his cat-like smirk in triumph.

"You are such an idiot sometimes" laughed Yaku lightly hitting the other boy on his shoulder.

________________________________________________________

_"I didn’t know that I could want you so deep, until I saw you with someone who’s not me"_

Apparently was he wrong; Lev did have something against Yaku going on a platonic date with Kuroo. Lev was so angry about it that he ignored Yaku straight for five days, he didn't know Lev could be like that.

It wasn't as if there was something between him and Kuroo, they were best friends, and had been that for years. They had hung out a lot too, so what was the problem with them being on a platonic date, it wasn't like Lev did want to hang out with him or go on dates?

 

On the sixth day after Lev's tantrum, he showed up at the door to Yaku's lecture. Quickly excusing himself from his friends Yaku went down to the younger boy.

"Lev! what are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to talk with me?" He asked with a brow slightly raised; the younger boy blushed in embracement and mumbled something Yaku didn't catch.

"What?"

"I said, I wanted to see you as soon as possible... I wanted to say sorry for misunderstanding your date with Kuroo-san, I should have known there wasn't anything between you two" the younger boy said nervously scratching his neck.

Yaku sighed not quite sure what to say.

"Listen, Lev, you're my boyfriend and you should trust me a bit more, Kuroo has been one of my best friends for years now, and you should by now know there is nothing between us?"

Lev had a slightly troubled look as if there was something more to it than that.

"It's just... I heard a rumour... about you and Kuroo-san, about you two used to date?" Lev told truthfully with a slightly nervous undertone.

Of course, Lev would hear about it sooner or later, he was actually a bit surprised over there had gone two years before he heard anything about it?

It was a rumour that started when he and Kuroo got to know each other really, but it started before they actually started to date back in the days, so no one really believed it. Kuroo would always joke around about the rumour when they dated; he found it somewhat amusing.

"It's true."

Lev’s body went utterly stiff "What?"

"I said it's true, though the rumour is a bit incorrect, it started before Kuroo and I started to date back in the days, which also was the reason no one believed it when we did start to date.

Though we broke up in our second year and you have nothing to worry about because I'm dating you now right? And Kuroo is dating Tsukishima." Yake explained not really in the mood for that conversation; he didn't feel like dealing with another one of Lev's tantrums.

But to his surprise Lev didn't make a scene or threw a tantrum, he just nodded and said he had something to do or something like that.

____________________________________________________

Saturday same week Yaku meet up with Akaashi because he needed someone to talk with, someone who wasn't Kuroo or Kai, about Lev. He didn't know what to think anymore after Lev's visit had he acted more distant than before and it was driving Yaku insane.

Which was why he asked Akaashi for help, as Akaashi was used to people who threw tantrums (*cough* Bokuto *cough*) so he would understand his pains.

"He's jealous" Akaashi stated.

"Excuse me what?"

"He's jealous of you and Kuroo-san's former relationship."

"That's absurd! where nothing for him to be jealous about!" Yaku protested. Akaashi sighed at the older boys opinions.

"Think about it like this Yaku-kun. Lev is insecure about how close and often you and Kuroo-san is together and is probably comparing himself to Kuroo." Akaashi told him.

Maybe he was right, could it really be that Lev was jealous of his former team captain and boyfriends best friend?

_______________________________________________________

Yaku started to go less and less out after school, most of the time he stayed at home, hiding behind his quilt. And after some time he stopped coming to lectures too.

After a week Kuroo had gotten enough, he went to Yaku's room and kept hitting the door until Yaku opened it. But Kuroo wasn't prepared to see how much of a mess Yaku looked like.

His hair was a lot more fluffy than usual, he had an oversized shirt on, but Kuroo was sure he could see that Yaku had gotten thinner. The worst was probably his face, his eyes were red and swollen up with dark circles underneath. His skin was practically white as a ghost.

"Holy shit! Morisuke what happened?!" Kuroo asked alarmed; he had never seen Yaku like this before.

"It's nothing’... don't worry" Yaku weakly mumbled obviously without any energy to talk.

"’Nothing’? ‘Don't worry’? Are you stupid?! Of course, I’m worried, nobody has seen you at all for over a week, and look at yourself! You look like a fricking corpse!" Kuroo yelled slightly, both of his hands on the smaller boys shoulders.

Yaku's eyes widen a bit at the outburst; he hadn't seen Kuroo lose it for years.

"This is about Lev right?" Kuroo asked. Yaku looked away, but that was enough for Kuroo.

"That little..." Kuroo sighed before he looked softly at Yaku. Yaku looked even smaller than usual.

"No... it's not his fault; it's my own I... I should have told him about us sooner; I should have shown him more clearly that there is nothing between us, I should have-" Yaku's eyes started to water up, his words come out in a small gasp for air, but before he could say more Kuroo hugged him close to him.

Patting the smaller boys hair as he cried, no longer having any energy to act tough.

"Shh Morisuke, it's not your fault, okay? It's not your fault; you haven't done anything wrong at all okay? You hear me; you haven't done anything wrong" Kuroo said softly still patting Yaku's messy, but soft light caramel brown hair.

Yaku tried to say something but the only sound that came out was another gasp for air, so instead, he just tried to nod. He grabbed hold of Kuroo's jacket as if his life was on the line.

"He should have asked you sooner about your love life, but he didn't, it's not your fault he hasn't asked you before about it, and he shouldn't treat you like this just because of something from your past. But you shouldn't beat yourself up like this because of him, he’s not worth it if he causes you this much pain." Kuroo kept patting and rubbing Yaku.

He genuinely regretted his suggestion about Yaku giving Lev a chance a year ago.

___________________________________________________________

_"There are too many ways to drown even if you don’t want to drown."_

 

There went another week before Yaku went back to school, in the meantime Kuroo had told their professors that Yaku had gotten a bad flue and gotten one of Yaku's classmates to take notes for him so he wouldn't miss too much.

Kuroo also made sure to visit Yaku every morning before lectures and every day after classes. He made sure the smaller boy started to eat again, of course in slow steps. Yaku slowly stopped looking like a corpse and slowly got his lively glow back.

Kuroo was thrilled to slowly seeing the old Yaku again. Though there was still one problem. Lev. Kuroo wasn't sure what Yaku would do with the younger boy, would he be his ever-forgiving self and forgive him or would he break up with the younger boy who had put him through pain for so long?

____________________________________________________

Yaku had always seen Lev as a shining star, with a galaxy behind his eyes. But maybe, maybe he was blinded by his shining and didn't see how much it hurt to be together with him before now.

His anxiety attacks had gotten worse and to think that Kuroo had seen him that pathetic was embarrassing. He knew it would be best for him to end it, but he didn't know how, because he loved Lev? Right? This was love, right? Where you would do whatever for your significant other, that was love.

He was sure... he thinks.

As he knew, nothing came without a price, and he was convinced that a little bit of pain wouldn't hurt him as long as he had his loved one by his side. But ohh was he wrong, the pain just got worse, his heart breathed faster and it hurt to breathe.

The only thing he could think about was the pain from his heart "It hurts... It hurts... It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts!" He grabbed his hair, trying to distract himself from the shocks of trumping pain.

How could such an innocent thing as love hurt that much?

_______________________________________________________

He almost wanted to laugh, had he really heard right?

"Excuse me, what?" Yaku asked with a strained smile, in front of him stod Lev.

"I think it would be best if we broke up Yaku-kun, too be honest I don't think I can trust you being alone with Kuroo-san, I'm sorry" Lev repeated.

He wasn't sure what happened after that, everything felt like a blur. One minute was he standing with Lev who broke up with him; the next minute was he in his dorm with Kuroo and Kai by his side.

Yaku laughed after he told them what had happened, to both Kuroo’s and Kai’s surprise. It wasn't his typical lovely laugh, no it was a darker and cold laugh with bitterness within. But the laughter soon turned into gasp for air as he tried to choke back a cry.

___________________________________________________________

Half a year went by without any real changes, his anxiety was still bad, but he had his friends to rely on and help him through. He was incredibly gleeful for Lev nonetheless only was in the second year in high school and probably didn't have to see him again for a long time.

Though he was delighted when Kenma came on a visit to check out the uni, he couldn't believe where only was around half a year more till Kenma, Yamamoto and Fukunaga too would graduate from Nekoma.

Time sure flew fast.

Though Yaku was slightly starting to get worried about Kuroo, he hadn't talked about how things were going between him and Tsukishima, he hoped nothing severe had happened, but he knew Kuroo would tell him if something was troubling him, he trusted him.

_________________________________________

_"You’ve touched me, without even touching me."_

 

Kuroo ended up convincing Yaku to come along to the last party of the year, the only party where their uni allowed people outside to join them, as long as they had a ticket of course.

So they both ended up inviting their mutual friends, which would be; Akaashi, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Bokuto, Sugawara, Daichi, and Kai. Yaku was surprised that Kuroo hadn't invited Tsukishima but didn't question it, there must be a reason why.

Yaku would never admit it, but he was joyous for letting Kuroo convince him to come to the party. He hadn't had this much fun for so long, and it looked like their friends also had lots of fun, Oikawa, Bokuto and Kuroo were having a friendly fight, he thinks he heard them say something about whose partner was best of something like that.

Laughing for himself Yaku walked over to the other less hyper ones of their little group. It looked like Sugawara was flirting with Daichi, which wasn't a surprise at all since Yaku had always thought it was unmistakably that the two loved each other, and he was gleeful to see that the two finally had taken a step further.

Kai was flirting with some girls from his class, and Akaashi and Iwaizumi talked with each other like civil human beings.

He grabbed another red cup of alcohol, what kind of liquor wasn't he sure about, on his way to the boys. Akaashi warmly smiled when he saw Yaku "There you are, I almost thought you had ditched us here for the idiots over there" Iwaizumi joked when he saw who Akaashi was looking at.

"Haha as if I would just leave these idiots here, the party would turn to a disaster without all three of us to stop them." Both Akaashi and Iwaizumi laughed, they both were glad to see how happier Yaku had gotten.

None of them had seen him in the severe period, but both had heard about it from Kuroo. And they could still see a bit of the stress Yaku's body had gone through as he, however, still was too thin.

  

Yaku later excused himself when he saw the idiot trio finally had stopped their follies bickering. Not internally sure what he wanted to do he walked outside, maybe some fresh air would help him a bit.

He did feel a bit lightheaded from the alcohol; he, after all, wasn't that used to drinking. It was somewhat cold outside, but he didn't mind, he thought it was lovely. He leaned his arms on the small balcony looking up at the cloudless sky with all its stars.

"Beautiful right?" a voice from his left asked, starlet he looked over to see Kuroo with a bottle of beer in his hand, smiling at him, not his habitually smirk but a more loving and heartwarming smile.

One he remembers Kuroo always showed him when they were together, even after so many years could he still remember it, and admired how beautiful that smile was, lovely, pure and true.

"Morisuke?" Kuroo asked again, Yaku lightly shaking his head not realised he was daydreaming.

"Yeah, it is... it really is" Yaku softly said giving Kuroo a heartwarming smile.

"Thank you."

Kuroo tilted his head, "For what?"

"For never giving up on me and for showing me how beautiful it is to be with your loved ones," he said looking up at the astonishing bright stars.

He could hear Kuroo moving closer to him, but he didn't step away or say anything. Kuroo pulled the smaller boy into a hug, Yaku's back was pressed against Kuroo stomach, but he didn't care, it felt nice.

"You reck of alcohol Tetsu" he laughed.

"I don't care."

"Mhhm" Yaku buried himself more into the hug; it felt just right.

"Do you want to try again?" Yaku tilted his head a bit and looked upwards, trying to see the others face.

"I mean, do you want to try to go out with me again?" Kuroo tried to rephrase his words.

"What about Tsukishima?" was Yaku's only question.

"We broke up; he thought we were a bit too close and wouldn't want to be in between us" laughed Kuroo softly.

"He doesn't have any sour mines about it?"

"No, he just wanted me to be happy."

Yaku pulled out of the hug, Kuroo eyes flashed a bit of hurt before he showed a small, sad smile "figures" he mumbled.

"Morisuke I'm sor-"

"I would love to" interrupted Yaku.

Kuroo looked shocked, not believing his ears "huh?"

"I would love to try again" laughed Yaku over Kuroo silliness. That felt right, more right than anything else had for years. Kuroo broke out into an enormous generous smile, softly laughing for himself before he pulled Yaku into a soft smiled kiss.

 

After all, Yaku had always loved the more dangerous and thrilled kind of relationship, just like the one he had with Kuroo before.


	2. Café "Firefly Glee Barista"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently people can't drink their Mocha's in peace anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter that nobody asked for!  
> From time to time will I post small stories that follow my main chapters storyline. They will be anything from friendship development to romantic development.

 

 

Normally Yaku wouldn't hang out with his old middle school team, but after one week with his new team, he needed a break. More like he needed a break from that pain in the ass Kuroo. He didn't understand what the taller boys problem was, but he wasn't going to try to act nice around that idiot.

Sighing he looked at his phone, double-checking that this café _"Firefly Glee Barista"_ was the right one, he didn't want to go inside the "interesting" cafe if it wasn't the right one. But sadly for him, was it the right one, though it did look like he was a bit late as a new message showed up.

> **_Isumi: Yo Yak' there are you?  
>  _ **
> 
> **_Yaku: Chill, I'm right around the corner, see you in a bit._**  

Closing the app, he looked one last time at the store sign before opening the door. The café had a strong coffee smell, which didn't surprise him, he would have been more surprised if it didn't.

Just after he had made his order, had someone swung their arm over his shoulders and started to pull him towards the back of the café. Yaku didn't try to pull away; he knew the other person probably would tighten the grip if it, of course, if the person were who he thought it was.

And sure enough, the other person pulled away again when they where in front of a table with two other guys, the guy who had pulled him over to the others was indeed who he thought it was, Suguru Daisho.

 

"Yo Yak' it sure took you forever to get here, did you get lost on the way here or something?" asked Isumi smirking at him with his eyes hooded like a snake.

"Oh shut up Isumi, let's see how well you would find a cafe in my area" Yaku taunted as he crossed his arms over his chest and showed the blondie a perfect cat-like smirk.

"Ohh someone sure is sassy today huh?" laughed Suguru with a playful hit on Yaku's shoulder, "I still can't believe you didn't choose Nohebi Academy, what's so special about Nekoma?" Koji asked with his usually stoic expression, if Yaku didn't know better he would probably have though Koji didn't care at all, though he knew better than that.

 

Yaku casually shrugged before sitting down in the free seat beside Isumi and Suguru. He was sure people would be puzzled if they saw him hang out so carelessly with the snakes, and though he hated to admit it, he did like to spend time with them even though Suguru was just as big of an ass as Kuroo was.

 

"I wanted to try something new, plus I think my style suits the cats more than the snakes," Yaku told and quickly thanked the lady who bought his Mocha over to the table.

Suguru made a disgusted face; Yaku wasn't sure if it was because of the cat comment or because of the sweet smell from his mocha.

"Still can't believe you like that stuff," Suguru told Yaku, his snake-like eyes was locked on Yaku's favourite drink.

 

"And I still can't believe you haven't done anything to whatever style it is you are trying to pull off" shot Yaku back, clearly pleased with his insult as Isumi laughed and Koji looked somewhat amused, even though it was hard to tell.

Suguru's mouth hang open like a goldfish, clearly lost for words, though it wasn't the first time Yaku had made an insult, it still surprised Suguru whenever he heard one from the smaller boy as it wasn't often it happened.

 

"Sooo Yak', how is it with the cats?" asked Isumi though he had a hard time not laughing. Yaku's face slightly darkened as he remembered the pain in the ass Kuroo who was his teammate and the assholes of sempais he had.

Isumi saw the shadowed look in Yaku's eyes and moved a slightly more over to Koji's side, not wanting to be in Yaku's " _hit zone_ ".

"Yez Yaku your new team can't be that bad?" Suguru asked with his signature snake-smile, he seemed to have recovered from his small shock state.

 

"Trust me, they are, my sempais are assholes who mostly only think about themselves and no one else, and there is this one asshole in the same year as me. I don't know what the hell his problem is, but it seems like his goal is just to piss me off all the time!" Yaku ranted, letting the stream out.

Though the three others were used to Yaku always saying what was on his mind, they didn't expect him to just rant like that as they hadn't seen it before? Usually, he would just rant about something food related, not his team?

 

Isumi opened his mouth to say something, but someone else beat him to it.

"Yaku? What are you doing here" a familiar voice asked.

 

Yaku could feel how his whole body tensed as he looked over his shoulder, just to be greeted by a stupid cat-like smirk from none other than the pain in the ass Kuroo. Though Kuroo's grin soon turned into a confused look as he saw who Yaku was sitting with. 

"what the hell are you doing with _that_ snake?!" Kuroo demanded as he pointed a long thin finger at Suguru who was wearing his signature snake-smirk.

"Well well, if it isn't Kuroo? What _honour_ do we have to meet you here?" Suguru asked excitedly with his arms out, almost as if he wanted to hug the other boy. Kuroo ignored Suguru's question and instead looked at Yaku waiting for an answer.

 

Yaku scowled up at the taller boy. Why did that idiot have to come to this cafe of all. Isumi could easily put two and two together and see who was the one Yaku obviously didn't get along with.

 

"Well dude, as you can see he is drinking coffee with us like _civilian_ people," Isumi told with a small laugh because of the disgusted look Kuroo sent him.

"I didn't ask _you_ , but my ' _teammate_ '" Kuroo said through gritted teeth.

Yaku sighed in annoyance and looked at Kuroo with a cold glare

 

"As Isumi just told you, are am sitting here, in a cafe, drinking coffee and talking with these **_'snakes_** ' like a civil person" he said while making sure every word showed how close he was at snapping.

Kuroo looked a little taken aback, unquestionably not expecting that answer, he took a small step back as his whole face screamed _‘confused’_ "But why? Do you even know these guys?! Like Suguru is one of the biggest assholes I know!" Kuroo said in defence. 

Yaku had gotten enough; this was supposed to be his free day, he had only said yes to see his old teammates because he hoped to relax a bit with the familiarness from the stupidness from people he knew. He slammed his fist down on the table, making all the cups shake a bit.

 

" _Shut up!_ "

"Huh?" Kuroo looked puzzled at him.

 "Just shut the fuck up!" he said as he raised his voice a bit, both Suguru and Isumi looked amused by this, probably glad that Yaku's anger wasn't directed towards them. Kuroo took another step back not knowing what else to do.

 

"Of course I know who these _'snakes'_ are? I’m not fricking _stupid_? And since when did it concern you who I hang out with, even though these guys can be a pain in the ass-"

"Hey!" Both Suguru and Isumi yelled.

"-They are still my friends, and wasn't it you who was upset because my team in middle school won over yours? when trying to think back on _which_ middle school I went to, try to think back and tell me!" Yaku shouted breathlessly.

 

Kuroo had a thoughtful face as he tried to recall which middle school Yaku had gone to, he didn't think about that before, he could just remember how he had lost to Yakus.

"... Nohebi middle school?" Kuroo mumbled as his eyes widen.

"Sure took you a long time to remember hm? Yes, I _was_ a snake, and yes I'm _still_ friends with some of my old teammates, so if you will excuse us, it would be nice _actually_ to spend time with them, without my nosy teammate!" Yaku told him sharply. Kuroo slowly nodded still a bit confused but left anyway.

 

"Holy crap Yak' that was savage!" Isumi laughed with a soft slap on Yaku's shoulder.

"You sure got under his skin there" Koji commented with a small smirk and took a sip of his latte.

 

"I just remembered Suguru's words from long ago, 'If you can manage to get underneath your opponents' skin, the more reckless they become..., the faster they'll self-destruct.'" Yaku told them almost with a snake-like smirk, though it looked mostly like a cat on a hunt.

The guys just laughed, and Yaku soon found himself relaxing again. Who knew he would actually miss these horrible snakes who were his friends.

_______________________________________

 

 

> **_Unknown: Sorry about earlier_ **
> 
>  

Yaku who had just gotten out if the shower looked at his phone, not recognising the number. 

> **_Yaku: Who is this?_ **
> 
> **_Unknown: Kuroo, Kai gave me your number._ **

He hadn't thought the person would answer so fast. He ran a hand through his caramel wet hair, stopping himself from sighing. Of course, Kai would give Kuroo his number.

> **_Yaku: What do you want?_**

Why couldn't he just leave him alone? While he was waiting for Kuroo to answer he opened a new tap with Kai's name on it.

> **_Yaku: Why did you give Kuroo my number?_ **
> 
> **_Kai: He wouldn't stop texting me if I didn't give it to him_ **
> 
> **_Yaku: You so much own me for this!_ **

 Well at least Kai was honest with him, though he was still bothered by Kuroo now had his number, he couldn’t do anything about it now.

While he still was waiting for Kuroo's answer he created a new contact for Kuroo.

> **_Pain in the ass Kuroo: I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have acted the way I did, and even though I hate that guy Suguru, I should have had respected that he is your friend._ **
> 
> **_Yaku: Yes you should have respected that I've friends outside school, and just because you don't get along with someone doesn't mean anyone else can’t? I accept your apology, though I'm still angry. It's not even like we are friends._ **
> 
> **_Pain in the ass Kuroo: Wait... we aren't friends?_ **

 Yaku looked puzzled at his phone, of course, they weren't friends? Kuroo had been a jerk towards him since the first day, and Kuroo had clearly shown that he didn't like Yaku, so why the hell did he think they were friends? Because they both had the same wish for their team? Hell no, that wasn't enough to make them friends!

> **_Yaku: Of course we aren't! You've been a jerk since the first day, and just because we have one thing in common doesn't it make us friends?_ **
> 
> **_Pain in the ass Kuroo: mhhm that's true... but don't worry I'll try to make it up to you and show you that I can be just as a good friend as that idiot Suguru! Actually no! I'll be better!_**

Yaku couldn't stop himself from laughing at Kuroo dedication of being better than Surugu. He took a screenshot and sent it to his group chat with Koji, Isumi and Suguru.

> **_The snakes:_ **
> 
> **_Isumi: hahahahahahha_ **
> 
> **_Suguru: Bullshit, as if he could be better than me_ **
> 
> **_Koji: lol_ **
> 
> **_Yaku: It'll be interesting to see it, though both of you are just as bad as the other_ **
> 
> **_Isumi: Savage Yak'_ **
> 
> **_Suguru: Rude, I'm so much better than that cat_ **
> 
> **_Yaku: yea right?_ **
> 
> **_Isumi: I'll love to see that haha_ **
> 
> **_Koji: as Yaku said, it'll be an entertaining thing to see_ **
> 
> **_Suguru: ... I hate you guys_ **
> 
> **_Isumi: Nah you love us!_ **
> 
> **_Suguru: I'm not so sure about that._**

After that Yaku put his phone down, he would read through the spam of texts Isumi and Suguru were sending in the chat later. He shuddered a bit and looked down to see he still only had a towel around him; he quickly changed into some shorts and an oversized shirt. He unquestionably wasn't looking forward to Monday.

 


End file.
